Guardian Angel
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Len was dead. He had died before he even had a chance to live. But was he really gone? Or was he just watching, waiting for the right time to show himself? TWINCEST, if you don't like don't read. Ghost/Angel!LenxHuman!Rin. COMPLETE! May be edited someday.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will probably be short. Like... I have it planned out in 4 chapters. Sooo... we'll see where this goes?**

Rin Kagamine's first word was not very normal. It was not "mama" or "dada" like most children. Her first word was "wen."

At first her parents thought it was just childish gurgling. "Wen! Wen! Wen!" The high-pitched voice would come from the girl's crib. It was always happy. Rin was a happy baby.

Her parents eventually figured out that "wen" was a word, and they immediatly thought that she meant "when." It wasn't until Rin was two years old that she was finally able to say the word correctly.

_"Len."_

In addition to being a happy baby, Rin was rather odd. She would often sleep on her side, her tiny fists reached out and closed around empty air. It was as if she was holding a tiny hand in her own. She would often stare into empty space in the crib next to her, laughing and clapping happily.

As Rin grew up, she added to her vocabulary, but "wen" stayed there. As soon as she learned to walk, she would toddle around the house, laughing. "Wen! Pway!" This would be followed my a series of giggles and unintelligible mutterings. It was odd, but no one questioned it.

It wasn't until Rin was three that her aunt asked about the mysterious "Len." By this time, her mother had figured out that "Len" was a person, but didn't ask about it. In fact, she avoided the subject as if it was the plague.

"Rinny?" Rin looked up at the sound of the mature voice.

"Yus, Aunty Meiko?"

Meiko smiled down at the girl. "Who is 'Len?' " At this question, Rin smiled widely.

"Len's my friend~!" She held out the word "friend," drawing it out until she was nearly singing it. "We're gonna go play now, bu-bye!" Rin giggled and ran off. Meiko watched as the girl sat on the ground, rolling a ball towards the wall. It bounced off and rolled back to her. Maybe if she really looked, she would have noticed that she wasn't putting enough force on the ball to make it roll all the way back to her...

Meiko had a talk with her sister when she came home. "Yo, sis... do you think Rinny's alright... you know, in the head?"

Mrs. Kagamine looked like she had been slapped across the face. "Meiko! I told you not to drink when you were babysi-"

Meiko interjected, shaking her head in denial. "I wasn't drinking! It's just... she keeps talking to someone who isn't there."

Mrs. Kagamine crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Meiko a bit condesendingly. "Children have imaginary friends. It's perfectly normal."

Meiko glanced over at Rin. The girl had fallen asleep on the living room floor, curled under a blanket. Half of the blanket was spread out, as if to cover another form. Her hand was also held out, as if she were holding hands with someone. Meiko turned back to her sister. "Yeah, but... I think she really thinks that this 'Len' kid is real."

As soon as Meiko said the word 'Len,' Mrs. Kagamine's face went white. "No... she doesn't call him that! _That's not his name!_" In front of Meiko's shocked eyes, Mrs. Kagamine rushed to her room, slamming the door.

It was Mr. Kagamine who explained the situation to her. When he did, Meiko's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "If that's the case, then I don't want to deal with it. I'm outta here." Meiko didn't come visiting much after that.

When Rin was five, Mr. Kagamine took her to see a psychiatrist. He assured him that everything was perfectly normal, every healthy child is bound to have an imaginary friend. It didn't mean your child was crazy, they were just creative.

Mr. Kagamine was hesitant before asking his next question. "What about... the name? Is it coincidence?"

The psychiatrist smiled sympathetically. "Mr. Kagamine... I know that you and your wife have been through hell. To have twins is a blessing, and to lose one during childbirth... it really is heartbreaking. But you have to stop seeing ghosts behind every-"

"We were going to name him Len! How could she know that?"

The psychiatrist didn't seem suprised or offended by this outburst. "Are you telling me that you _never_ discussed him in front of Rin?"

Mr. Kagamine rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ceiling. "Maybe when she was very, very young... but there's no way she could remember that!"

The psychiatrist smiled again, a bit indulgantly this time. "Children have fantastic memories, Mr. Kagamine. She'll forget eventually."

Mr. Kagamine left, not at all convinced.

When Rin was nine, Len unexpectly left. His disappearence was ten times more frightening than his being there.

Mrs. Kagamine was doing dishes, when Rin suddenly started screaming. Mrs. Kagamine dropped a glass on the floor, then rushed up to Rin's room. "Rin? Honey, what's wrong?"

Rin was lying on the ground, screaming like someone was torturing her. No one was in the room however. Eventually, Mrs. Kagamine was able to make out one word. "Len! Leennn! Leeeeennnnnn!"

Mrs. Kagamine gathered the sobbing child in her arms. "Rin? Rinny, please, calm down! What happened?" Rin clung to her mother, crying hysterically.

"L-len's g-g-gone, mama! H-he said... h-h-he s-s-s-said..." Rin burst into fresh tears and was unable to get the words out. Mrs. Kagamine sat the child in her lap, petting her hair and trying to get her to calm down.

"Honey, just tell me what happened, it's okay, it's all alright, just tell mommy what happened."

Rin finally calmed down enough to speak. Stuttering constantly and occasionally sobbing, Rin got out her story. "Len disappeared! He said... he said he was breaking the rules. I told him not to go, but he said he had to! Mama..." Rin looked up at her mother with watery eyes. "Why? I thought Len was my friend. Why did he leave?"

Mrs. Kagamine sighed, before telling Rin everything. Len wasn't real, he was imaginary. She was getting to be too old for imaginary friends. It was time for her to let Len go.

When Mrs. Kagamine left her daughter's room (the girl had fallen into an exausted sleep), she was suddenly aware that she had been crying.

Eventually, Rin was able to convince herself that her mother was right. Len had been imaginary. Eventually, she forgot all about him. She lived a fairly normal life. She had a few friends, but they weren't close. She mostly kept to herself. She never really felt a connection with anyone... it was as if half of her was missing.

That missing half came back to her on her sixteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was really, REALLY exited by all the feedback this story has gotten. I really like the idea, but I'm afraid that I'm kind of ruining it by writing it down... I don't know. ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter~!**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Riii-iiinnn..."

Emptyness. That was the one thing Rin was feeling right now. She felt like a doll, a fake smile plastered across her face, a fake sparkle of happyness in her eyes. As she stared down at the 16 orange candles placed neatly around the words "Happy Birthday" written in orange icing on the white frosting, she felt empty. As if something was missing. The feeling was not new to her, she often got moments like this. She knew it would pass, like it always did, so she kept the smile firmly in place as the singing finished.

"Happy birthday to yooouuuuu!" As the voices sang the last line, Rin smiled wider, the expression becoming genuine as the odd feeling faded. She took a deep breath and blew out all the candles on one try. The cheers of her family and few friends made her grin wider than ever.

"Thanks, everyone! Let's eat!" The cake was Rin's favorite-white, with vanilla frosting and orange flavored icing. Many thought the orange-flavor was odd, but Rin loved the citrus-y taste. Mrs. Kagamine cut out a large slice for Rin, making sure to get plenty of the orange writing on the slice. The smile on her face did not reach her eyes. Rin was used to this. Mrs. Kagamine always seemed a bit sad on Rin's birthdays, for some reason. As if it was a reason to mourn, not celebrate. Rin didn't really understand it. Her mother loved her, after all.

Rin opened up her presents after that. A new cellphone from her parents (her old one had an unfortunate incident with the washing machine, and she was currently using and older, clunky one) was a sleek and shiny, very new. Best of all, it was orange! Rin hugged her mother and father exitedly. Her Aunt Meiko gave her a necklace, not quite looking Rin in the eyes as she handed over the wrapped gift. Meiko never seemed comfortable around the girl. It seemed that Rin remembered her babysitting her, once... but the memory was very vaugue. The necklace was beautiful, of course-Meiko was fashionable and rather rich. Her cousin Neru gave her a charm for her cell phone. A cell phone themed gift coming from the girl didn't suprise Rin in the least-the girl never stopped texting.

Miku, who was probably her best friend, came next. She had to leave soon, because she was meeting with a "friend." Rin assumed it was Luka. Miku wasn't incredibly popular, but she still had a bit more of a social standing than Rin did. Luka was an outcast, but Miku had formed an unlikely bond with the pinkette. Rin chose not to question it, and took the new barettes Miku gave her with a smile.

The party soon ended, and the Kagamines were left with a mess of torn wrapping paper (Rin hadn't been very neat getting to the presents) and empty plates and cups. "You go upstairs, love," Mrs. Kagamine told her daughter, smiling, "Your father and I will clean up."

Rin smiled, hugging first her mother, then her father. "Okay. Goodnight, Okaa-san, Otou-san~!" The girl skipped up the stairs to her room, changing into pajamas and taking out her various hair clips, finally untying the large white bow that rested on the top of her head. She looked around the room. Clothes littered the floor, along with crumpled papers that were half-written songs and musical scores. Fuzzy orange carpet rested under the girl's feet, and her walls were almost white, with a slightly orange tint. The bedspread was black, but it had orange polka-dots on it. Miku often teased the girl about her orange obsession, which Rin would quickly counter with a comment about the other girl's obsession with the color teal. She had even dyed her long hair teal! At least Rin's blonde locks were completely natural.

Rin kept staring at the room. Everything was exactly the same as it always was. Not a thing was out of place, unless you counted the clothing strewn hap-hazardly about the ground. And yet... Rin felt that something was wrong. She just didn't know what. The room just seemed... empty. Empty like her.

The feeling hit again, overpowering this time. The feeling of being completely alone. The feeling that something was missing. It drove Rin to knees, and she clutched her head in her hands, closing her eyes as tightly as she could. Her breath came in short gasps as she leaned forward, panic washing over her. "No, no, no, no, no, please, go away, not now, not _ever_, not again, please, no, no, no..." The chant passed through her lips as barely a whisper. She had panic attacks before, and she didn't want another one. She knew what she was supposed to do, but she couldn't think, couldn't remember, couldn't...

"Rin."

A soft voice. She didn't recognize it, but it was familier. She could only whimper, not looking up. She was alone in the room. No one was there, no one was there, no one was there. She was ALONE! The thought made her even more paniced.

"Rin, breathe. Please, relax. Sit down. Put your head between your legs. You're okay." One hand rubbed her back comfortingly as another guided her to do as the voice suggested. Rin couldn't speak, couldn't even ask who it was. She couldn't do anything but keep her eyes closed tightly.

Slowly, almost maddeningly slowly, the feeling of panic faded, leaving only exaustion. The soft voice, the soft touch, it all seemed like a dream. Rin became convinced that she had imagined it. Slowly, she opened her eyes and raised her head.

A boy was standing in front of her.

He looked like her, nearly. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His features were even similar to her's! Her heart sped up as she thought of something... a memory maybe, or a dream. She spoke without meaning to, the single word falling from her lips without her even trying. "Len."

The boy's face split into a smile. "Rin... you remember."

Rin squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of this. Why didn't she feel upset, scared? There was an unknown boy in her room. But... he was so familier... "We were... friends... friends when we were kids. Then... then... you..." He waited patiently as she struggled, looking almost worried about something. Suddenly, Rin remembered, and she gasped. "You aren't real!"

Len looked a bit sad. "Rin." She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him. He'd go away, he'd go away just like he did before. "Rin." She felt his hands on her's. "Feel me, Rin. I'm real, please believe me, I'm real!" Rin opened her eyes. Len was staring at her, the sadness obvious on his face. Slowly, Rin raised a trembling hand to touch his cheek. It was solid. He was really here, really back.

Flinging herself into his arms, Rin burst into tears.

After she had calmed down, she demanded an explanation from him. "Why did you leave me?"

He looked uneasy, and sat down next to her on her bed. "Rin... remember when I said I was real?" She only nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well... I am... but I'm not really alive."

Rin didn't understand. "So you're... a ghost?" She touched his cheek again. "But... I can feel you. How can you be a ghost?"

Len shook his head, holding her hand in his. "No, Rin. I'm not a ghost. I'm an angel. You're gardian angel, actually. And... you aren't really supposed to see me. I missed you, though. I'm sorry." He looked down, staring at his lap. Droplets of water hit his legs, and Rin realized he was crying.

"Len... please, don't cry..." She was the one comforting now, wrapping her arms around him carefully. She drew him close to her. "You shouldn't cry... it's okay."

"It's not!" He held her tightly, clutching at her. "I'm breaking the rules, Rin!"

Rin's heart broke. She couldn't bare to see him like this.

So she kissed him.

He was shocked by it, but he didn't pull away. Soon, he responded to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She could taste his tears, the ones that were still flowing. Like a child who knows he's doing something wrong.

Eventually, she pulled away, laying down and smiling slightly. "We can talk tomorrow. You won't leave again, right?"

He sighed, wiping tears from his eyes before lying next to her with a sigh. "No. Never again, I promise."

Rin smiled. "Okay. Goodnight, Len."

Len reached out and took her hands in his. The gesture was so warm and familier that Rin sighed in contentment, tilting her head forward so their foreheads rested against eachother as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Rin."

**Waaahhh! I lied about the four chapter thing. This might actually end up being five chapters. Or maybe not. You never know~! I hope you liked this. Uhm... reveiw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaand here's the next chapter. I think this might be four chapters, after all. We'll see when I finish this one.**

The next year was the best year of Rin's short life. She felt complete and whole, as if the thing that had been missing from her life had suddenly fallen into place. And, in a way, it had. Len was her other half.

It was a bit odd, at first. When she woke up the next morning, she looked at his face. He was awake and watching her. He smiled when he was her eyes had opened. "Morning, Rin."

Rin smiled sleepily, taking his hand in her's. "Len... you stayed."

Len sighed, his smile becoming a bit sad. "Of course I did, Rin. I promised I would." He turned and layed on his back. Rin shifted and layed her head on his chest. He flinched, but drew his arms around her. She sat up, and he sat with her, his arms still around her.

"Len... does it hurt you to be here right now?" She cupped his cheek in her hand.

He looked down at the ground. "No, Rin, it doesn't hurt."

She frowned, worried. "Well, something's wrong. I know you to well." Len chuckled at this, looking at her.

"Don't worry, Rin. It's nothing that should concern you." He went to hug her, but she put her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"You concern me, Len." The sincere look on her face made Len sigh. He took her hands off his chest and kissed them.

"Well... it's against the rules for you to see me, Rin."

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's rules?"

Len looked to the sky. "His. I don't think He's going to be very happy... but I couldn't help it. I missed you so much..." He sighed, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm really not a very good guardian angel." He sighed sadly.

Rin didn't like seeing him sad. She hated it, actually. "Len... if being here makes you unhappy... then go. I'll forgive you."

He turned to her then, and smiled. "No, Rin. I'm going to stay with you."

Having a friend that no one could see took some getting used to. When she went to school, she had to remind herself not to introduce him. Miku seemed rather happy that day, as well. Her and Luka seemed rather close, even daring to talk in public. Some people stared, but Miku ignored it. When Rin asked why, she only smiled. "I'm done pretending to care what they think."

Len was really smart, and was able to give her the answers to most homework questions. Rin's grades went up quickly, and she was happier. That feeling of lonliness and loss was gone, replaced by fufillment and joy. She smiled more and laughed more. Even Miku noticed the differance.

Through all the joy, Rin realized that she felt... odd around Len. Her heart would thump a bit louder when he was touching her. When they held hands every night, her face felt warm. She didn't understand it at first. Then, one day, she realized. Back when she had a crush on Kaito (a crush that ended when she saw him kissing Meiko), she would feel these same emotions. But... did she really have a crush on Len? He was a childhood friend... it seemed odd, somehow. Wrong.

Soon, though, she realized that she didn't have a crush on Len. Her feelings for Len... They went much, much deeper than a simple crush. She never wanted to be apart from her. The few times when he wasn't with her (when she showered, for example), she felt the loss again, and she couldn't stand it.

She didn't have a crush on Len. She was in love with him.

She didn't know how to tell him, though. What if he didn't feel the same way? Sure, he would hug her, and occasionally kiss her forehead or hands... but that didn't mean he loved her, did it? What if it was just a brotherly sort of feeling? Rin didn't want to feel that rejection.

In the end, it was Miku who indirectly gave her the courage to confess. About three months after Rin's birthday, Miku cornered Rin in the hallway before lunch. "Hey, Rin... can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Sure." It was a lie, of course-Len would be there, as well. But Miku didn't need to know that. The tealette led Rin into the bathroom by the hand, then looked under the stalls to make sure no one was inside.

"Rin... you know how Luka and I have been spending so much time together?" Rin only nodded, not wanting to interrupt her friend. She was pretty sure she knew what was coming, and she was prepared. "Well... it's because... we're in love, Rin. And we want everyone to know it. We're telling our parents tonight, and... I could just really use your support."

Rin stepped forward and wrapped Miku in a friendly hug. "Miku... we're friends, and nothing will ever change that. I swear, I'll be there for you and Luka every step of the way." Miku sighed, and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Rin... it really does mean a lot."

Rin thought about Miku for the rest of the day, and how brave she was. Even though she might not be accepted... even if it seemed wrong, she wanted to love the one she loved. Was that really so bad?

That night, Rin decided to confess.

She showered and got dressed like any normal night, and crawled into bed next to Len. He took her hands in his just like any other night. "Good night, Rin."

"Good night... Hey, Len?" She tried to see his face, but it was so dark.

"Yeah?" He didn't sound like he knew what was coming. Probably because he didn't.

"Well... we're, like, best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, Rin." Rin didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to put it so that he'd understand.

"Well... what if... what if I wanted to, ummm..." She swallowed, whispering her last words even quieter than she had been. "What if I wanted to be more than friends, Len?"

Len pulled away from her in surprise. "W-what do you mean, Rin?" Was he really going to make her say it? She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves the best that she could.

"I... I love you, Len. I love you." It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She found herself speaking more freely. "You complete me, Len. When you were gone, I always felt so empty and alone, with you I fell so... so filled and happy." She paused, waiting for Len to say something. "I need you, Len. Please..." Another pause, filled only by silence. "Len, why aren't you answering me? Say something!"

Len took Rin's hands carefully, and spoke softly. "Rin... it's unnatural. You're living, and you deserve someone who's living as well."

Rin freed her hands from his grip and pounded on his chest. "I don't want another living person! I want you!"

"Rin... you don't know what you're saying..."

"NO!" Her voice was a fierce whisper as she drew close to Len, burying her face in his chest. "Don't... please... p-please..." She sniffled, trying to hold her tears back. Len noticed that she was crying, and put his arms around her.

"Rin... d-don't cry." He hugged her tightly, even though she struggled.

"D-don't hold me... please, don't if you don't love me." She was crying freely now, unable to hold back her tears.

"Rin... I love you. But you shouldn't love me. It's not right."

"I don't care! I want you, not anyone else." She cried against his chest. Len drew away from her, and she was alone. She cried harder, hiding her face in her hands.

Then he pushed her hands away, and he kissed her. It was long and sweet and sad. It was not their first kiss, but it was their first really meaningful one. It was full of all the passion and love that the two had bottled up over the months, over the years really. From that day forth, they would be more than friends, more than a couple, more than lovers. Rin and Len were two halves of a whole.

Soulmates.

Yes, it was the best year of Rin's life. And, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

On Rin's seventeenth birthday, her world was shattered. She had skipped down the stairs, Len's arm around her waist. She had been in a perfect mood. Len had just wished her a happy birthday, giving her a very special present. She then showered. Len didn't bother staying away from her when she did that anymore. They spent every single moment together.

Rin's good mood faltered when she saw her mother crying at the kitchen table, looking at what looked like a photograph. "Okaa-san? What's wrong?" Upon seeing her daughter, Mrs. Kagamine quickly hid the picture behind her back.

"N-nothing, honey."

Rin sat at the table with her mother, concerned. "It doesn't look like nothing." Rin had always noticed that her mother was sad on her birthday, but she had never questioned it until now. "What about today makes you so sad? Weren't you happy that you had me?"

Mrs. Kagamine smiled. "Of course, love. But... there's something that we haven't told you. Rin... you were really only one half of the package. I was supposed to give birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy died during childbirth." Mrs. Kagamine set the photo on the table. It was an ultrasound picture of twins.

Rin felt stunned. "W-why didn't you tell me?"

Mrs. Kagamine shook her head. "We didn't want to upset you. We thought it was better if you didn't know... and then that was your imaginary friend that you had when you were a kid."

Rin felt her heart drop. Her missing half... was he really missing? "W-what does he have to do with it?"

Mrs. Kagamine sighed. "He... had the same name as your twin. We were planning on naming him Len."

Rin felt her entire world tear apart. She smiled at her mother. "T-thank you... thank you for telling me. I'm going for a walk, okay?" Mrs. Kagamine looked worried, but only nodded.

Rin walked outside calmly. Her walk quickened to a jog. Her jog quickened to a run. Soon her stomach acid churned and she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. "M-my G-g-... I'm going to be sick!" She rushed to some bushes, leaning over them and heaving.

A pair of familier hands held her hair back.

She turned to Len when she was finished, shock. "Len... you're my twin! You're my twin and we... we... oh!" She started to cry, happy that she had found a rather empty field. Len held her as she cried.

"Rin... I'm so, so sorry. I didn't... I didn't think you'd ever find out."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at Len in shock. "You... you _knew_? You knew and you let us... do all those things?"

Len looked sad. "I'm sorry Rin... but I love you. I've always loved you."

Rin stood, backing away. "Oh, God... get away from me!"

She walked away, back to civilization, walking along the sidewalk. She felt shocked, numb. Empty. More empty than she had ever felt before. Her Len... he was her twin! She had always thought... they had looked alike, but she never guessed!

"Rin! Please, wait, Rin! Don't turn away! We'll stop, okay? I promise!"

Rin almost laughed at the thought. Because... she didn't want him to stop. Even though it was a sin... she still loved him. She couldn't stop.

She thought of Miku and Luka. Even though their love was considered wrong, they still continued. Why should she be any differant? She spun around to face Len. "I don't want us to stop, Len... I love you."

Len's face lit up with joy as he ran to her. "Rin, I-LOOK OUT!" His smile became a grimace of terror.

Rin turned, seeing the truck too late. In her shock, she hadn't noticed that she had stopped right in the middle of the street. There was a screech of breaks, not fast enough. There was a sickening crunching noise, and Rin was suddenly tossed upward like a rag doll. Her body hit the hood of the truck and her head hit the windshield. Blood-splattered glass shattered as the airbag deployed into the face of the frightened driver. Rin's eyes stared at the wreck, open but glassy and unseeing.

She had died on impact.

Joggers and pedestrians stared; cars came to a stop as concerned citizens rushed to help; the driver of the car leapt out, fear in his face. "Oh my... she just stopped in the middle of the road! I had no... oh..." He reeled backwards and started to retch.

Among the carnage, no one saw the lone boy that slipped to his knees amongst the glass that could not touch him. No one heard the wail of dispair that left his lips. No one saw the tears that he cried drop to the pavement and mix with the blood of his beloved. No one saw him cover his face with his hands.

And no one saw the girl who walked up to him.

"Len."

He looked up on shock. That voice... "Rin!" He jumped to his feet, wrapping her in the tightest embrace possible. "Rin... how are you... you're..."

"Dead? Well, duh, Len. You are, too, remember?" She hugged him back, sighing. "I suppose if I had to die young, I'm glad it was painless."

Len looked at the dead body that Rin once inhabited, then flinched. "I'm so sorry, Rin... I'm the worst guardian angel ever. I failed you." A white light started to surround them both. The scenes and sounds of the wreck slowly faded away.

"Don't be. Now we can be together."

Len looked doubtfully at Rin, wiping his tears away. "Do you really think so?"

As the white light consumed them both, she took his hand in hers. "I know so."

She was right.

**Ohhhhh my Goooodddd this chapter is so LONG! Originally I was going to put Rin's death in a separate chapter (which is why I thought it might be five, not four), but then I just decided to say screw it, and I put it in. Hmmm... this is my first time writing a really tragic death. I feel like I botched it somehow... oh well. One more chapter to go until the end! Reveiw and tell me what you think, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh, the last chapter! This is so exiting~!**

The red-headed woman looked down at the two children sleeping in their crib. She smiled softly as a man came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

The man smiled. "They must take after their mother." He kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled.

"When I think of how close we came to losing him..." She sighed, then shook her head, "It would have been awful."

The man only smiled. "Don't worry about that now, dear," he said soothingly, "Teto and Ted are both happy and healthy. Someone up there is looking out for them."

The woman smiled and allowed herself to be led out of the nursery by her husband. "Yes... their guardian angels must have been keeping watch..." She shut the door, leaving the two children alone.

Or so she thought. But in actuality, there were two more people there, watching the children. They were teenagers, and they would always be teenagers, until the end of time. They looked into the crib much like the parents did. They were obviously twins, a boy and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were twins, and yet they were much, much more then that.

Rin turned to Len, smiling. "That was good, on your part. Taking care of Ted like that."

Len smiled back, one arm around Rin's shoulders absently. "Now I see why He put us in charge of these two. He always has a plan, you know."

Rin smiled, leaning her head against Len's shoulder lovingly. They stayed quiet for a moment, watching the two twins sleep. Finally, she spoke up. She made no move to whisper, since neither child would be able to hear her. "And we'll never be able to talk to them, or interact with them?"

Len shook his head. "Them or anyone. It's just us."

Rin smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad. An eternity... us together." Len smiled, using the arm that was around her shoulders to draw her closer to him. She came willingly, wrapping her own arms around his waist in a loose embrace.

Len sighed. "You know... we would have an eternity of heaven if we just did that one little thing..."

Rin looked at him. "Do you want to?"

Len shook his head quickly. "No, no, of course not. I was just wondering... if you were missing anything."

Rin smiled softly. "You can't miss what you never had," she said, lying her head back down on Len's shoulder, "Besides, if loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right. I love you, Len. Forever and always." Len smiled down at her, and the two kissed.

The two curled up in the corner of the room, getting comfortable. Neither needed to sleep or eat, but they did have to stay close by the children. If any harm came to them, neither would be able to forgive themselves.

Finally, Len broke the silence by sighing. "I hope I do better protecting Ted then I did protecting you."

Rin only shook her head, getting on her knees in front of him so that they were eye-to-eye. She took his hands in her own. "Don't dwell on the past, Len. What's done is done. I don't regret any of it."

"Really?" Len looked hopeful.

"Really." She kissed him again, then curled up against his chest. She closed her eyes, even though she couldn't sleep, just enjoying the moment.

After a long period of silence, a thought occured to her, an she opened her eyes. "Len?"

Len looked down at her as she shifted to face him. "Yeah?"

"We're not in heaven because we sinned, right? And we're not getting to heaven because we don't plan on stopping it anytime soon, right?"

Len frowned, a bit confused. "Yeah. Rin, what are you getting at?"

Rin picked her head up off of Len's chest in order to see him more clearly. "Well, you were just a baby. When you died, you hadn't sinned. So why were you my guardian angel, instead of in heaven."

Len laughed. "Oh, that's an easy one. I thought you had already figured it out."

"Well?" Rin's tone was expectant and a bit impatient.

"I asked to be your guardian angel, Rin."

Rin blinked, surprised. "What? Why? An eternity of paradise... why would you throw that away? You were just a baby!"

Len shook his head. "I was a baby because you saw me as a baby, Rin. I aged with you because I wanted to be able to be closer to you. You died a year ago, and you haven't aged any. Angels are immortal."

Rin frowned, realizing she had never really thought about that. "I suppose... but still... you gave up heaven for me?"

Len only smiled. "Rin... heaven would be hell if I couldn't have you with me."

Rin blinked, then smiled back at him, pressing her lips to his for a third time. This was not just a sweet kiss, however-it was filled with all the passion and love a soul could stand, and then some. Len gasped, then pulled his face away from her's. "R-rin.. the twins..."

Rin smiled, a bit devilishly. "They can't see us." She smashed her lips to his again, and this time he complied, allowing his common sense to be washed away with the rest of his thoughts. There was only Rin. He did have a fleeting thought about the twins, however...

In their crib, Teto reached out her tiny hands and entwined them in Ted's.

_The End_

**Uwwaaaa! My first completed fanfiction! I'm so happy! This is the shortest chapter I've written for this story yet, buuuttt... oh well. Ah, I'm getting a bit emotional here! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Your reviews gave me the strength I needed to continue writing, even when I felt that this story was horrible. I'd like to take the time now to thank everyone who reviewed, even if it was only one chapter! I don't have the time or the patience to list you all out by name, but you know who you are! I freaking love you guys! Even if I didn't reply to your reveiw (I try to reply to every one, even if it is short), know that it was read and appriciated! A-Ah... this has to be the longest AN I've ever written. Oh well! I'm just so exited! Okay, one more big THANK YOU to anyone who's read this story, whether you reveiwed or not! And don't be afraid to drop me a pm sometime! I love to talk (and collab on stories)! Until next time... Sayonara!**

**~Big-chan**


End file.
